Year Of The Spark: April 1st
by Sparky Army
Summary: This Month's first installment of YOTS. She's a Killer Queen


**We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.**

**And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way! **

Authors Notes (Atlantisbabe34): I had no idea what I was going to write for this fic but then I was listening to Queen and an idea hit me that if Elizabeth had a wild college life. John would want to know about it. So this fic is inspired by the song Killer Queen. It's not very good but I forgot I was up for writing so this is what I came up with.

* * *

**Killer Queen**

_(By Atlantisbabe34)_

_She keeps Moet et chandon  
In her pretty cabinet  
let them eat cake she says  
Just like Marie Antoinette  
A built-in remedy  
For Khrushchev and Kennedy  
At anytime an invitation  
You cant decline_

_Caviar and cigarettes  
Well versed in etiquette  
Extraordinarily nice_

_She's a killer queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime_

_Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?_

_To avoid complications  
She never kept the same address  
In conversation  
She spoke just like a baroness  
Met a man from china  
Went down to geisha minah  
Then again incidentally  
If you're that way inclined_

_Perfume came naturally from Paris  
For cars she couldn't care less  
Fastidious and precise_

_She's a killer queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime_

_Drop of a hat she's as willing as  
Playful as a pussy cat  
Then momentarily out of action  
Temporarily out of gas  
To absolutely drive you wild, wild...  
She's all out to get you_

_She's a killer queen  
Gunpowder, gelatine  
Dynamite with a laser beam  
Guaranteed to blow your mind  
Anytime  
Recommended at the price  
Insatiable an appetite  
Wanna try?  
You wanna try..._

_-Queen_

* * *

"I don't believe you!" John Sheppard stated as he lent against the railing of the balcony.

"It's true!" Elizabeth insisted, chuckling at the stunned look on John's face.

"You were a wild child in College? I don't believe it." John stated again.

"You want proof?" Elizabeth asked turning on her side to face him. John nodded as he turned to face her.

"Fine. When I was 18 or 19 my parents were really strict on drinking underage and parties and that sort of thing. When I went to college the same rules applied, much to my dismay. So whenever I planned to go to college parties without my parent's knowledge... which was a lot, I'd get my friends to by me alcohol and I'd hide it in my dresser underneath all my clothes." Elizabeth smiled.

"You naughty girl." John mocked grinning.

"Oh very naughty." Elizabeth said as she winked at him. John just laughed as he shook his head.

"That's hardly proof." He commented.

"Ok what else... Oh I dated every man who asked me out." She said smiling again. John narrowed his eyes for a minute.

"So your going out with me just because I asked?" she asked her.

"No of course not, I actually like you." she said smiling at him evilly.

"That's cruel 'Lizabeth." John said as he pouted.

"I'm sure you will be fine John. What else. Hmmm. My friends used to tell me that I was wanted by nearly everyman. And that I talked like a "baroness" just to get my own way." Elizabeth continued.

"You still do that with me." John commented.

"Oh shhh you I do not."

"See there you go!"

Elizabeth ignored him and continued.

"A lot of people thought whenever I was nice that I wanted something. Apparently I was "always" nice. Too nice for some people in fact. I used to smoke as well."

"You used to smoke?!" John choked out.

"Yup for about 7 years until I got smarter and quit. Whenever I used to go to fancy restaurants I would always order the most expensive thing on the menu. I have very expensive taste John." Elizabeth said.

"I'll keep that in mind... wait are you insinuating something?!" John answers back to her.

"Maybe. There were lots of things I used to get up to. They are some of the milder things."

"Milder things? Lizzy you're like a Killer Queen!" John commented.

"Killer Queen?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah! You know the Queen song?_ She's a killer Queen gunpowder, gelatine... guaranteed to blow your mind...anytime_?" John sang to her.

"I don't get it." Elizabeth answered.

John sighed. "The song is about a woman who dominates men! She's a killer queen. Every man wants her."

"Uh huh." Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow at John.

"Ok fine you want proof?" John said as he turned to face her fully.

"I sure do." Elizabeth said smiling.

"_Drop of a hat; she's as willing as, playful as a pussycat. Then momentarily out of action, temporarily out of gas, to absolutely drive you wild, she's all out to get you."_ John recited.

"What does that have to do with me?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"All that... is what you do to me. Whenever you're in a mood you come find me and demand what you want. Then you play around for a while and make me go insane. Then sometimes you have one of your mood swings and leave me hanging. Then all of a sudden you drive me wild." John said breathless.

Elizabeth looked at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

"I do not!" she said in shocked tone.

"I wouldn't say it if you didn't." John said.

"Well then... why haven't you said anything before if you didn't like it?!" Elizabeth asked firmly her eyes narrowing.

"Elizabeth. Don't you get it?! I love that you do that to me." John stressed to her.

"You are the dynamite with a laser beam, the gunpowder and gelatine. The woman guaranteed to blow my mind anytime!" he recited as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her waist.

"Elizabeth... You are my Killer Queen."

"John I..."

"Marry Me." John said.

"What?!"

"Marry me 'Lizabeth. You are everything to me. You drive me wild and I love that fact that you do." John said now gripping her shoulders.

"I uhh..."

"Look I know this isn't the way that you wanted to be proposed to and I... I know that and I'm sorry but nothing will ever be as perfect as it is at this moment. And I really..."

"Okay."

"What?"

"I'll marry you." Elizabeth said smiling. John grinned back and kissed her quickly.

"Really?!" John asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"Wow." John said as he kissed her soundly again and hugged her to him tightly.

"This is great! Well...now that we are engaged I think its time I had a nickname for you." John said as he took her hand, entwined her fingers with his and started to lead her back inside.

"No." Elizabeth said seriously.

"Oh come on! I have a good one in mind!" John argued back, pouting.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Elizabeth asked as they stepped back into the control room and headed towards the transporter.

"KQ?" John asked in a hopeful voice.

"No."

"Damnit"

-Fin-


End file.
